


Captivating

by beebeetypes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeetypes/pseuds/beebeetypes
Summary: You come back to the royal palace after a work trip and are eager to see Zuko, but he has been stuck in meetings all day. So you wait until he is finally relieved from his duties and you start to reminisce upon seeing him.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Captivating

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh hello!! I have never written anything before (sorry for any grammatical inconsistencies), but I have been super stressed lately and binged ATLA, as one does. And I got inspired bc I love Zuko sm so then this happened. Hope someone out there likes it! - B  
> You can also find me on tumblr where everything will also be posted @beebeewrites

You heard him before you saw him, recognizing the sound of his footsteps anywhere. With a smile on your face, you stood and walked into the hallway, following in the echoes of his gentle gait. Funny, you thought. It was like he couldn’t hide that side of himself. At least not this late in the night, when the world was so quiet. 

You walked down the private hallway until you were leaning against the frame of the bedroom entrance. There, with nothing but candle flames and the moonlight through the window to illuminate, your love stood and shrugged the heavy robes off his shoulders. The sight of Zuko was captivating. His raven hair flowed with ease as he released it from the hairpin. Zuko, your firelord. Zuko, your best friend. Zuko, the man you love. 

He always had this strength to him, even as children. You think back to years ago, feeling something like a lifetime away, when you’d wait for him by the gardens. Your family lived near the royal palace, as they were involved in fire nation politics. So, when you were not being taught the great history of your nation and trained on etiquette, you were with Zuko. For as much stress as you felt being the daughter of important figures, you could not fathom the load Zuko, crown prince, was carrying. He would never admit it, but it found a way to weigh him down sometimes. You’d always know by the way he dragged you to a hidden spot on the northern tower. He said you could see the stars from there the best. He was right.

He has always been so brave. He held you steady while you climbed up a ladder to the roof. You were afraid to fall, but he said you wouldn’t, but if you did, he would catch you. He was brave when, after hours of begging to see him, begging to care for him after the Agni Kai, he let you. He told you he was afraid his appearance would scare you, or much worse, change your perspective of him. But he let you in, and you both cried as you embraced. He was brave when you fought alongside each other on the way to stop Azula. He was brave when he took his rightful place as the fire lord, and he has been brave every single day in the five years since. 

You continue to watch as he lightly stretches his back and with a smirk on his face, turns around to look at you. “How long have you been standing there?”, he asks. 

“Just long enough to admire you, my love”, you reply with a smile.  
“I’m the one who should be admiring you”, he laughs, “when did you get back from your trip?”.  
You walked further into the room, eager to make your way into his outstretched arms. “Hmm maybe an hour or two ago. I couldn’t stand to be away from you for another day”. 

He wrapped you tightly in his arms, tucking you under his chin. “I missed you so much. My days aren’t the same without you”.

“I’m sure you and your grumpy morning attitude kept each other company”, you let out a lighthearted laugh and released the tight hug just enough to reach up and kiss him gently. You cupped his face while he ran a hand through your hair, and it was like everything felt right in the world again. 

“Perhaps, but I like your grumpy morning attitude better anyways”, he teased. You laughed together before changing into simpler clothes and leaning against the balcony, still enveloped in an embrace.

“Have I told you recently just how lucky I feel to have found you? How much I love you?”, you asked, turning your neck to look up at the deep pink setting into his cheeks. After all these years, he was still so bashful. “I love you too baby. More than anything.”, he replied with a kiss to your temple. 

“You’re so strong, and brave, and kind, Zuko. You’re the best person I know. You’re like the sun, warming everything around you with such ease. I look at you and it’s like I’m dreaming, except its real, you’re real. You’re the light that reminds me of the beauty in the world. And I just love you so much”, you began to tear up.

Zuko turns you around in his arms so you can face him. “(Y/N), and you’re my everything. You give me strength and peace, and you guide me like the stars in the sky. I love you more than you will ever know. You’re my home”. You press your lips to his passionately, basking in the feeling of having him close, of just being with him. 

He was absolutely captivating, your Zuko. And more than anything, you knew he had your heart, now and always.


End file.
